


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by TheSilverFrames



Series: Reformed Daniel AU [12]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reformed Daniel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFrames/pseuds/TheSilverFrames
Summary: David finds out that Daniel is ticklish, so he decieds to be evil.





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

Everyone needs some time to relax once and awhile, even Daniel and David. The two camp counselors walked into David’s room, chuckling and chatting away with each other. Today had been a good day for once, the children had caused some trouble, yes, but nothing major. Nonetheless, the two were glad to finally have some alone time together. “Thank god, the day is  _ finally _ over!” Daniel cheered, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a satisfied grunt when his spine popped, his neck soon followed. David chuckled, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s over exaggerating. “Which means we can anticipate another great day tomorrow!” He beamed, bouncing like a little hyper child. Daniel chuckled, shaking his head at David’s antics. “Your enthusiasm just never ends, does it, David?” He asked as he watched David bounce up and down like a little rubber ball. It was a genuine question. David rarely lets his happy-go-lucky demeanor fall, sure he had shifted to a more serious tone on a few occasions, but for the most part, the nature lover kept his joyful personality on full display.   
  
Not that Daniel was complaining, he found his partner’s constant joy comforting and sweet. “Nope! Happiness is the best feeling ever, I never want to stop experiencing it!” He chirped, rolling back and forth on his heels. Then he closed the distance between him and his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his forehead on Daniel’s. “I’m glad you had a good day.” He stated softly, looking into Daniel’s blue eyes and smiling sweetly. Daniel smiled back, wrapping his own arms around his neck and gazing lovingly into those sparkling green eyes. “As am I. It feels nice not being stressed out all the time. Maybe this is a sign that things are getting better?” He remarked. He hoped that was the case, it was becoming tiring having all these bad days. But some time had passed since Daniel had returned to Camp Campbell. Perhaps the children were becoming used to him being around? They haven’t been making comments about him lately. Well, except Max, but he made comments about everyone so he never took what he would say personally.   
  
“I think it is. Maybe this means you can start being happier?” David joked, nuzzling his nose against Daniel’s. The blonde chuckled in response. “Yeah, maybe.” He sighed in content. This was peaceful. David pressed a kiss to Daniel’s cheek, reaching one of his hands up to stroke his soft hair. Daniel’s face heated up immediately. He smiled, letting out a small purring sound, akin to a cat. “I love it when you do that…” He purred softly, a few little sighs leaving his mouth. David giggled, arching his fingers to scratch his head gently. “You’re like a little kitten sometimes, Danny. It’s adorable!” He cooed, making Daniel’s blush darken a little, but he didn’t really mind. “Mew~” Daniel made a fake meow, snickering like a dork. David shook his head, continuing to giggle. He shifted his other hand a bit, brushing it against Daniel’s side. Daniel’s head suddenly snapped up and he let out a loud squeak. He pushed himself away from David, protectively covering the spot his partner had touched with his hands. David stared at the blonde in surprise. Daniel stared back at him with wide eyes, looking as though he just saw a ghost.   
  
“Daniel… are you okay?” David asked tentatively, walking a little closer to him. Daniel hesitated, biting his lip and racking his brain for a convincing lie. “Y-Yeah! I just uh… my sides are sensitive, so you just startled me!” He explained, prying the lie sounded believable, but with how bad his voice cracked, it probably didn’t. David looked at the hands covering Daniel’s sides, then to Daniel’s face. The blonde began to practically sweat with nervousness, frantically praying in his head that David didn’t figure out that he had just lied through his teeth. Unfortunately for him, he did figure it out and he grinned when it clicked in his head. “Daniel, are you ticklish?” He asked, inching forward slightly and keeping his hands behind his back as to not seem suspicious. “Er… maybe?” Daniel gulped, scooting back slightly. Then, without warning, David attacked Daniel’s unprotected side. The blonde’s blue eyes widened and he began laughing loudly. “Da-DavID! Hahahahahahaha!! Nohohohoho!!”   
  
David didn’t say anything, he simply giggled and grinned wide. Daniel tried to swat at his partner’s hands, leaving his other side vulnerable. David took advantage of this, attacking both of his boyfriend’s sides, making him squeal in laughter. “Stahahappp! Hahahaha!!” By now the David had Daniel pinned up against the nearby wall. Then, an idea popped into David’s head, a truly evil idea. He leaned closer to Daniel’s face, pausing his attack and smirking at him mischievously. “Are you ticklish anywhere else, Danny?” He asked, making Daniel’s body shiver. “N-No! Not at all!!” He stuttered, taking quick little breaths to calm himself down. “Well then, why don’t we check to be sure~” He didn’t wait for Daniel to reply, he moved his hands under the man’s arms and began to tickle the spots. Daniel shrieked again, tears forming in his eyes. “DaVId!! STahahahaPPP!! I beheheg youuu!!” He pleaded, tears sliding down his face. David shifted one of his hands to Daniel’s stomach. The blonde continued to laugh, beginning to wheeze.   
  
David took notice of this and he halted his unending attack. Daniel gulped up air, body going limp against the wall. David smiled, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist again and pulling him close. “You okay?” He asked, nuzzling his shoulder and smiling. “Yeah… just tired now.” He muttered. “Let’ go sit on the bed then.” David offered, guiding the tired man over to his small bed and plopping down. Daniel didn’t sit down on it though, he just flopped onto it, resting his head on David’s legs. David chuckled lightly, placing a hand on the back of his boyfriend's head, stroking and scratching his hair. “Hmmm… That feels nice.” Daniel sighed, purring in content. “You’re adorable, Danny.” David praised softly, making Daniel hum. “Thanks, Davey… Love you.” Daniel muttered, before slipping off into a deep sleep. David smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his head. “I love you too, Daniel.”


End file.
